Saint War
by Persephone Ani
Summary: -"Não é apenas o passado que nos condiciona mas também o futuro que muito tempo antes já se encontra em nós e lentamente vai surgindo a partir de nós mesmos..." - Fanfic baseado no universo de Lost Canvas.


**Saint War  
[Por: Hades Diogo & Persephone Ani]**

Capítulo 01

Numa noite chuvosa de verão o jovem Alone continuava frustrado dentro da pequena capela de sua vila, pintando alguns quadros de naturezas mortas, tentando em vão captar as cores das frutas e plantas que pintava... frustrando-se ao ver tudo que pintava apodrecer e morrer - "Já não posso mais fazer retratos.... eu não posso mais terminar aquela foto... Tenma" - sussurrava para si mesmo com alguma dificuldade de diferenciar as cores, quando uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos dourados como o sol entrava correndo na capela, fugindo da chuva, toda encharcado o seu vestido branco

- .... você.... - sussurrou Alone virando-se para a porta dando uns passos para trás como se visse uma assombração - O que é você!?!? - perguntava como se tivesse tendo uma alucinação

- . . . - ela então aproximava-se daqueles quadros que o jovem pintava, tocando-os com suas mãos levemente

- Veio para me levar definitivamente!?!? - dizia caindo numa cadeira após caminhar para trás - Não toque nisso!!! É amaldiçoado!!!

- . . . - ela agora virava-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos ali do lado do quadros, como se se confundisse com eles - Você... está bem!? - perguntava agora, percebendo a frustração do jovem

- ... - depois de um tempo Alone percebia que não estava em frente a uma presença igual a mulher de cabelos negros que tinha aparecido anteriormente - Estou.... só que... não consigo terminar esses quadros... - respondia perplexo

- . . . - ela agora aproximava-se dele, sentando-se ao lado do jovem - . . . eu te pediria para me pintar, mas não acho que estou num modelo ideal com essa aparência... - sorriu para ele, ela que estava com um longo vestido branco todo encharcado, e também os seus belos cabelos escarlates

- .... você não gostaria de ser pintada por mim... - respondeu de súbito aproximando-se dela - Se eu pudesse... adoraria... capturá-la.... deste jeito mesmo - dizia olhando o corpo dela

Ela sorriu, levantando-se então animada - Então me pinte . . .

- ... e-eu não posso... - dizia virando a face dela

- . . . por favor . . . - pedia, olhando-o nos olhos

- .... irá morrer se eu o fizer.... - respondeu afagando a face dela com as duas mãos

- . . . não vamos descobrir antes de tentar, huh? - retornava, com um sorriso sereno na face

- .... você não e daqui, né!? - perguntava deduzindo que ela nunca ouviu sua fama

-... - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta

- .... não conhece minha fama... - dizia indo pegar um quadro em branco

- . . . como ... você se chama? - perguntava para ele

- ... Alone.... - respondeu pegando seus pincéis - Não tem medo?!

- . . . não . . . - respondeu, olhando-o - . . . meu nome... Melody... - comentou

- .... Perséfone... - sussurrou em resposta olhando-a profundamente

- . . . huh???

- .... nada.... - respondeu começando a pintá-la um pouco apreensivo

- . . . - silêncio, Melody apenas observava como ele a pintava, desde o modo que segurava os pincéis até a expressão que possuía no rosto

- .... tá sentindo algo!?? - perguntava parando um pouco aquele retrato observando a feição da jovem olhando-a ainda tenso com aquilo, mas sentindo-se ruborizar cada vez que olhava mais detalhadamente para o corpo dela

- . . . continue... eu não vou morrer - riu

- .... tem certeza!? - riu achando graça daquilo apesar de realmente pensar que poderia estar matando-a

-... estou parecendo uma moribunda? xD - sorriu

- .... nem um pouco.... - respondeu terminando aquele quadro cheio de vida

- . . . - ela agora aproximava-se dele

- ... eu.... terminei.... - sussurrou assustado impressionado consigo mesmo

Ela sorriu docemente, dando um beijo delicado no rosto dele  
- Ficou... lindo... ^^

- .... eu não entendo... - dizia virando-a para si passando as mãos nos cabelos dela, no rosto da jovem, aproximando-se

-... se quiser... eu posso ser sua modelo .D - riu

- Fa-faria isso por mim!?? - sorria segurando as mãos dela

-... sim... - sorriu para ele, achando-o bonito daquela forma, sorrindo, tão diferente do jovem com expressão fechada e triste de antes

- Ótimo!!! - dizia abraçando-a e girando-a no ar - Pode ficar aqui na Igreja.... comigo....

- . . . me leva para passear... pela vila...? - pediu para ele, olhando-o nos olhos, agora que a chuva já havia parado

- .... é claro.... minha musa ;D - brincou dando as mãos para ela como se retornasse a enxergar as cores que tinha perdido

Ela segurou na mão dele, saindo com ele para passear pela vila, conhecer a vila em que ele morava, feliz por estar ao lado daquele jovem, feliz por tê-lo visto sorrir, sem saber o porquê

- Por que veio para essa cidade!?!? - perguntava puxando a jovem mais para si

- . . . não sei . . . - respondeu

- ... como assim!? Não tem pais... irmãos!? - parava na saída da cidade, virando-a para si, afagando a face dela

- . . . - ela apenas acenou 'não' em resposta

- ... nem eu... minha família.... está longe daqui... - dizia abraçando-a calorosamente

- . . . - ela surpreendia-se com aquele abraço, ficando um tempo sem reação, mas acabando por abraçá-lo também, fechando os olhos...

- Será que meu senhor não consegue ficar nem um segundo longe de mulheres depois de despertar!?!? - exclamou uma jovem pousando atrás das costas de Melody, com um longo vestido negro que se confundia com seus cabelos

- !! – a jovem soltava-o agora, virando-se em direção aquela mulher de voz firme

- Você!?!? De novo.... quem!? - exclamava Alone puxando Mel para trás envolvendo-a em seus braços afastando-a daquela mulher que ficava em pé frente aos dois

- Ora... se não é.... a Imperatriz!.... - comentou olhando com surpresa para aquela jovem - Raptada.... sei.... bastou ele despertar nesta era que veio logo correndo de novo.... - dizia com um tom carregado de inveja aproximando-se de Melody

-... do que está falando!? - perguntava para aquela mulher, confusa com aquelas palavras

- Não se faça de desentendida... - sussurrou levando suas mãos a face dela revelando suas longas unhas negras que pareciam dispostas a dilacerá-la, mas naquele momento Alone não recuava mais, parecia paralisado enquanto abraçava Melody sem deixar a jovem recuar - ... mas farei a vontade... de meu senhor... – dizia um pouco a contragosto encostando seus lábios nos de Melody

- !!!!! - ela permanecia com os olhos abertos, grandes, levando um grande susto com aquela ação da outra mulher, ruborizando-se, sem conseguir desvencilhar-se daqueles lábios, Alone a estava segurando por trás . . . e, por um pequeno momento, os seus cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos dourados perdiam a cor como se se esvaíssem negros de vida...

- ... isso basta por enquanto... - sussurrou aquela mulher de cabelos negros, olhando-a com um toque de desdém desaparecendo logo em seguida quando Alone parecia retornar a vida, caminhando para trás e caindo no chão com ela

- Me-Melody!?!?!? - exclamava por baixo dela - O que houve!?!?

- . . . depois de algum tempo, a jovem saía de cima dele, sentando-se na grama, desorientada

- .... desculpe!! - exclamava puxando-a para si - Foi porque me conheceu ...

- . . . - ela então apenas olhava para ele, sem reação ainda, pensando ser aquela mulher parte de um pesadelo - . . . o-o que foi . . . . . o que... foi aquilo? - perguntou para ele, por fim, vagarosamente, retornando a si

- .... a mulher de cabelos negros!! Pandora... ela já apareceu para mim uma vez... – respondia, segurando nas mãos dele e levantando-se com a jovem

- . . . ela... me... beijou.......... - ruborizava-se a jovem, recordando-se com desgosto do que sentira, não o impedindo de levantá-la

- !!!! também!?!? - ele então ruborizava com aquilo, imaginando o beijo entre as duas mulheres, como se conhecesse a sensação que o toque daqueles lábios provocavam - Até você... Mas como!? Não vi . . . nada – dizia

- !!! . . . está querendo dizer que... ela também beijou... você!?!? – perguntou, incrédula, olhando para ele

- ... não me lembro... direito... – Alone mentia, virando o seu olhar

-... ela disse... que estava fazendo a sua vontade... – comentou a jovem

- ....... eu nem a conheço... - dizia dando um passo para trás - ... quer... sair daqui!? - perguntou dando as mãos para ela

- . . . - ela, um pouco hesitante, segurou na mão dele

- .... venha!! - dizia correndo para a floresta puxando-a consigo - Te mostrar meu esconderijo secreto ;D

- . . . - ela acompanhava-o - Escon... derijo?

- .... uhun ... - respondia chegando a um grande descampado florido onde parecia ter ruínas de um santuário grego antigo

- . . . - ela largou da mão dele, indo correndo para aquelas ruínas, abrindo novamente um sorriso alegre em seu rosto - Como é lindo aqui . . . – e dava um giro feito uma menina

- Dizem que aqui foi um santuário ... - dizia acompanhando-a, sorrindo por vê-la como uma criança

- ... - ela então se sentou em cima de uma pedra da ruína - Alone podia me pintar aqui . . .

- .... se eu já consegui uma vez ... - sorria caminhando até ela - Pintarei um MONTE de quadros de minha amada musa!! ^_^

Ela apenas abriu um sorriso para ele...

- .... você me fez enxergar as cores de novo... - dizia aproximando-se do corpo dela, subindo um pouco na rocha

- . . . - ela agora apenas olhava para ele, em silêncio, ruborizando-se levemente pelo comentário

- ... como !? – sussurrou, ajoelhando-se de frente a jovem

- . . . você . . . perdeu o medo . . . - respondeu ela, olhando para ele

- .... sim.... enquanto estiver pintando-a... nada vai morrer - respondeu afagando os cabelos dela, aproximando sua face da dela

- . . . - ela olhava-o serenamente agora, mas ruborizava-se mais com aquela aproximação, ficando vermelhinha

- .... vou adorar pintar este rosto vermelhinho... - sussurrou começando a beijá-la lentamente nos lábios

- !!! - ela ruborizava-se mais ainda, sem reação frente aquele beijo... tão diferente ao daquela mulher de antes... o beijo de Alone era tão... doce . . .

- ... aos poucos, Alone explorava mais aquela boca quente com sua língua, levando uma de suas mãos a face dela, beijando-a mais profundamente

- . . . - ela fechava seus olhos lentamente, agora começando a beijá-lo de volta, correspondê-lo...

Alone curvava-a, deitando-a na pedra continuando a engatinhar sobre ela, ficando completamente sobre a jovem mordiscando os lábios vermelhos e molhados de Melody, passando agora seus dedos pelos fios de cabelo dela

- . . . - ela olhava-o silenciosamente nos olhos agora, ainda com sua bochecha corada

- .... eu também nunca fiz isso... - sorria um pouco safado, mas sinceramente

- . . . huh... será que . . . - ia dizendo, tentando pedir para que ele se levantasse

- ... quer mais!? - sussurrou tornando a beijá-la, encostando seu corpo completamente no da jovem, beijando-a com mais desejo envolvendo-a em seus braços

- . . . - Melody ficava um pouco nervosa, mas correspondia-o na mesma intensidade, atraída por aquele jovem desde o primeiro momento que o vira na igreja

Alone, aos poucos, descia seus beijos pelo pescoço dela, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela, até a perna da jovem, passando de leve a ponta de seus dedos pela pele dela de modo a arranhá-la de leve

- E-Es... Espere!! - dizia Melody agora, mais nervosa em conta dos toques mais ousados de Alone

- .... esperar!? - sussurrou - O quê!? xD

- . . . não ia . . . me pintar? - perguntou, arranjando alguma desculpa

- .... está bem... - ria descendo da pedra e indo pegar seu estojo

- . . . - ela sentava-se na pedra, aliviada

- Pronto!! - dizia correndo até ela com um pincel cheio de tinta

- . . . huh!? - e olhava para ele

- Aqui sua pintura .D - ria passando tinta no nariz dela

-!! Eiiii!!! ù_u - e fazia uma careta, recuando um pouco na pedra

- .... não queria ser pintada!? - se divertia engatinhando novamente sobre ela

- . . . já está zombando de mim!?!!? ò.ó*

- ... não posso brincar!? .D – brincava, pintando o rosto dela

-... U.U" - ela roubava o pincel da mão dele e passava pelo corpo dele, vingando-se

- Acha que não previ!?!? - respondeu abrindo e tirando de sua camisa um outro pincel

- . . . quer começar uma guerra, Hades? – disse de súbito; o tom de voz dela mudava naquele momento, saía sério, apesar de ser uma brincadeira com Alone

- .... já comecei, Perséfone querida... - respondeu também com outro tom de voz

- . . . huh!? - ela agora voltava ao tom de voz normal, um pouco confusa com o que tinha acontecido

- . . . eu não... não sei . . . – respondeu - ... deixa pra lá ... - dizia mordiscando os lábios da jovem

**Continua . . .**

Notas

**Ani - **Esse fanfic é retirado de um RPG que eu estou jogando com o meu namorado... Então, ele é, antes de tudo, uma diversão minha e dele. É baseado em Lost Canvas, mas não vai seguir o mangá. Apenas aparecem alguns personagens de LC. Eu estou me divertindo muito jogando esse rpg com o Dih, e espero que vocês gostem dele como um fanfic =]

**Diogo - **Faz muito tempo que não conseguia escrever um RPG com minha namorada tão cheio de detalhes, tramas e narrações... apesar de se basear principalmente no casal Perséfone x Hades (minha namorada e eu), muitos não imaginam o trabalho que tivemos com este enredo. Espero que esta fic seja primeiro uma grande diversão com meu amor e um marco de nossa volta para o mundo das fanfics, espero que gostem x)

**Importante: O foco principal do fanfic é o casal Hades-Perséfone, sendo a Melody uma personagem original minha, a reencarnação de Perséfone. E também o Alone não é um hospedeiro de Hades, ele é a própria reencarnação do deus nesse fanfic.**


End file.
